Gardens
by Alive.Despite.theWorld
Summary: Rate T/See inside. FWxGW, don't like don't read! AU world, some violence in the beginning but a sweet end.


Title: Gardens

Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley

Point of View: Third Person

Rating/Reason: K+/Violence (slight but more bully)

This is an AU one-shot that I have made. It is supposed to portray Fred and George if they had been born to different parents and don't know each other. Well that's all you need to know for now. I think you can find out who is Fred and George, too.

--------

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, a rare occurrence in Spring, but very nice indeed. The weather was just right for enjoying outside without having a jacket, but without burning up to a crisp. The newly green grass and blossoming trees were all around the school, and the breath-taking landscaping in the gardens was amazing for those who took long enough to notice it.

One of the more popular gardens was the rose garden, which couples and loners both crowded. Groups of boys would walk around the garden, hoping to snag a girl, though most could not pull off this stunt.

One of the groups was led by Fred Hinton, a tall redheaded boy with enough ego to fill a house. His groups consisted of about 3 boys, all of which were joking and laughing, pushing each other in a mocking way. Fred didn't join in on this charade but laughing merrily with the others.

"Why don't you just drop out of Hogwarts?"

A taunting voice drifted over the beautiful bushes to the group's ears. Smiling, they knew without seeing who the receiver of the bullying was.

George Cole was one of the most unlucky people in the school, having a long history of falling and landing in embarrassing positions. Though most did not take the time to compare, George looked remarkably like Fred, him being lengthy and lean, his head topped with messy red locks.

The group found where George was, seeing the bully, Benjamin Jackson, one of the largest students in the school, towering over the already tall victim.

"No one cares about you!" Benjamin said, landing a punch in George's stomach, making him fall over, clutching his injured belly in pain. "You're just a useless oaf."

.x. I made him say oaf. HA. .x.

George didn't try to fight back, simply let the punches hit. He knew that the less he fought back, the quicker it would go and the sooner Ben would loose interest in him. When the last punch fell, Benjamin chuckled, looking at the crumbling George laying on the garden floor, mulch and dirt covering him.

"That's where you need to be, in the dirt."

With that, Ben walked away, most of the crowd going with him. But something made Fred stay back, watching the boy rise slowly, brushing off the dirt and other objects that had attached to his shirt.

"You coming?" one of the boys in his group called.

Fred called over his shoulder, "Just a second, I have something to do with this loser."

The group left with snickers echoing out, but none said anything else about Fred and George. When they had rounded the corner, and no one else was in sight, Fred approached the injured George, who was evaluating his bruises.

"You okay?" Fred said aloud, making George jump, his head shooting up quickly. He didn't move, only stared, waiting for what was going to happen to him.

"Hey I asked you a question, are you okay?" he said again, his voice edged with anger at George's resistance to answer.

"Y-Yes, sir-r," he mumbled, frozen in place. His eyes were darting from the nearest escape to Fred, and back again.

"Don't call me sir," Fred laughed, walking towards George, his hand held out.

George looked at Fred's hand with reproachful eyes, unsure of what to do. Fred wasn't usually the type that wanted to be "friends with losers."

"It's a hand, you shake it," Fred said after a minute. He was slightly annoyed at how slow the other boy was, and was about ready to leave.

"I'm not dense, I know what it is," George snapped, a new George coming out of the shell that he had masked himself in.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Fred retorted. He was already angry, what did the kid think he was doing talking to Fred like that. "You better find your place real quick, kid."

Rolling his eyes, George continued, "You think I'm stupid, but I'm probably smarter than you'll ever be. All you care about is how big your girl's boobs are, am I right? Oh wait, you don't have just one, you have several if I heard right."

"Watch yourself!"

.x. Be ready for the dramatic change that makes no sense. I couldn't find another way. XD .x.

By now the two were close enough their flaring noses were brushing each other, fists clenched tightly. But then something changed, and Fred crushed his lips against George's, who didn't fight it, but moaned. Wrapping his arms around Fred, George kissed back fiercely, only breaking the kiss to breath.

The two had their foreheads pressed together, looking at each other as equals for the first time.

"I love you," Fred whispered, pressing his lips softly to George's.

"I love you, too," George mumbled, his lips tracing the outside of Fred's.

------

Woah, that was weird. X-x;;;; Anyway, review. I kinda liked this type of story; it's refreshing in a weird way. Gonna shut up now. xD


End file.
